


Falling

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Bucky falls to his doom.





	Falling

**Falling  
By CC  
May, 2014**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made, and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

* * *

Bucky was falling, and he couldn’t see Steve’s face anymore, or hear his anguished calls. He was too deep into the ravine, surrounded by white snow and plummeting deep without the hope of a parachute opening to stop his fall. He tried to move his arms, and that was when he realized that he didn’t feel the left one. Was it there still? 

Was there an explosion after he fell? Bucky could not remember, and it didn’t matter anyway because the hard, frozen snow was coming to meet him fast. He would die without telling Steve how he felt for him.

_I could never have told him anyway, could I? _

The sudden pain was blinding and for a moment, all Bucky knew was the grinding sensation of the broken bones inside his body. Unconsciousness was claiming him. He tried to hold on to his last memory, Steve’s face, his voice, his desperate call, but cold was seeping into his body, numbing it, and the pain in his head was taking away this last precious memory. 

He woke to pain, and to a language he could not understand. There were soldiers around him, and a man crouched beside him. The man asked his name and this time he understood the words, but he didn’t know it. He cried out when they tried to move him. The man said something, and they stopped. 

He was grateful. 

The man looked at him kindly and took out a syringe. The pain was gone, and he closed his eyes, knowing that he was safe, and that whatever happened now the man would take care of him. They picked him up, and he dazedly realized that his left arm was missing. It didn’t matter. He was safe from the cold and the pain. 

He fell asleep.


End file.
